


The Shadowy Spirits of the Wakasugi Family House

by odysseus



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural AU, Demon Sherlock Futaba, F/F, Ghostbusters AU, mainly fluff????, should be A-OK tho, slightly based on episode 4... because VAMPIRES, some demonic mentioning..., very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: Sherlock wasn't exactly scientific too, but if it's to protect that silly TV host from getting hurt, she'll gladly be unscientific.





	The Shadowy Spirits of the Wakasugi Family House

**Author's Note:**

> a modern AU where sherlock doesn't have such a horrible backstory and the two are ghost hunting buddies in a neat little TV show (and one of them's a demon)
> 
> sherlock's parents are detectives in this AU, and she is also a detective here! of course, she gets dragged into this tv series with ghost-enthusiast wato, who's passion is quite different than canon...

"Sometimes, I really wonder why I even accepted your request to star in this show."

In front of the duo was an ancient, decrepit house. It was just like any ordinary decrepit house, really- the wood was rotten, patches of wood either softened and peeling or broken off from its foundations completely, with bits falling onto the floor. The roof was no better, too. Bits and pieces of the roof were missing, and water was still inside of the gutters, causing mold to grow in the gutters and creeping onto the bricks near it. Panes of windows were broken, probably from brats that decided to play around the area before getting scared off by ghost stories. The stairs were collapsed, spiderwebs crawling all over it in an attempt to climb into the house, and the bare light that illuminated the inside told Sara that its interior was no better.

Sara casually stood in front of the house, nevertheless, eyebrows furrowed as she tried her best to take her friend seriously about the house being absolutely terrifying. Wato Tachibana was much more closed up in her stance, her right hand grasping onto a scroll they had received from a Shinto priest a few years ago. It was a little humorous to see her friend fear supernatural entities to the point of screaming when she pops back in after wandering off from her place.

It was probably even more humorous when she knew that she herself was not human to begin with, yet she was there, comforting Wato and assuring her ghosts were not real.

"It just looks like your regular abandoned house, " Sara mused, fiddling with the pockets in her trenchcoat, "Are you sure that it's haunted?"

Wato hushed Sara, placing her finger on Sara's lips. Sara stared down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's not a regular abandoned house, though," Wato's voice dropped into a murmur. Sara snickered for a mere few seconds- they'd have to retake if she broke into hysterical laughter, after all, "the Wakasugi Family House had a pretty terrible case, after all... There are vampires involved."

"A terrible case? With vampires?" Sara crossed her arms, frowning, "I think I would know if it was a terrible case- or if it was even a case."

"Haven't you heard of it when you were younger?" Wato asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously, "Wakasugi Wakana, the only daughter of the Wakasugi family, encountered a near death incident in her sleep. The husband said that he saw his wife biting her during the night time. Wakana-chan soon died after, apparently."

Sara then recollected her memories of flipping through a book about Japan's horrific crimes; a big bold title reading 'The Wakasugi Family Curse', a disgruntled mother despising her family, murdering them by biting them. Her parents looking down as bits and pieces of evidence disappeared from their eyes, remembering a disappearing syringe.

"A case of the vampires, huh?" Sara hummed, deep in thought, "probably sure that if someone bit her, she'd be bleeding to death. Couldn't it be that?"

"Well," Wato clears her throat, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek, "let's just hope that there aren't vengeful vampires in here. I don't think my scroll could work on those creatures."

Wato linked her free arm with Sara's, tugging her towards the house. Sara sighed, knowing that this episode of their joint TV series would be another dud, once again.

Wato's hands were soft, though.

* * *

 

When it was time to take a break from recording for a few minutes, Sara could not help but to sigh in relief. The exploration of different haunted locations were enjoyable, especially when there were actual entities to look at during recordings- though Wato's ramblings on the history of the case and the house were adorable, too.

However, this episode was one of the more boring ones, with little to no ghosts in the vicinity. The only remotely scary thing was the two of them hearing a loud thud, but it turned out that the sound was Wato dropping the Shinto prayer scroll, and so they continued on their merry way until break time.

Sara could not help but to be slightly on guard, though. Wato usually never slips her grip on anything she holds, right? In every episode she had filmed with her co-worker turned friend, Wato had never dropped anything. It was predictable when Wato excitedly talked about a ghost being in the area when she brought it up, so Sara merely listened and joined in with her ghost hypothesizing.

"Ah, good work out here, Sherlock!" Wato cheered, putting an arm around Sara's back. Sara immediately stiffened from yet another one of Wato's surprise affections- the nickname was a common one, though. Ever since they had begun filming, they had made a couple of inside jokes, and one of them was the names 'Sherlock' and 'Watson'.

The scroll was now snugly put in her bag and her hands were now holding her floral water bottle.

"Ah, it's really hot here, don't you think?" Wato asked, opening her bottle and taking a sip of water.

"Well, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be wearing my trenchcoat, Watson," Sara pointed out. Wato laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. This episode was pretty interesting too, though," Wato stuffed her bottle back in her bag, "I was on the edge of my seat the whole time when I was researching about this, you know? It was really surprising to hear that your parents were in charge of this case as well."

"Yeah?" Sara pursed her lips, "it's honestly awkward to hear about my parents every time we film these episodes. It's like I'm bound to this TV show, or something."

"Remember the first ever episode? Moriya-san had an urgent role to take in a show and had to leave," Wato smiled, fondly remembering the first time they met (which Sara had to say was stressful, especially with her realization of demonic powers), "well, I'm glad I met you though! To be fair, I wouldn't mind getting stuck with you forever."

"You're sure you're not saying this because I bring expensive chocolate every time I can?" Sara smirked. Wato widened her eyes in shock, waving her hands in denial.

"O-of course not! It's just- nice to talk to you and be filming with you..." Wato crossed her arms, pouting.

"...Okay, maybe a little bit."

"Didn't hurt to be honest, did it?" Sara teased, a small smile on her face. Wato frowned, shoving her aside playfully.

"I take my words back. I don't like you."

When the director announced that break time was over, Sara was frankly disappointed to not be able to have more fun times like this.

Maybe she should ask her for coffee after this, but when Wato panicked, saying her bag was missing, all thoughts were erased from her mind as she tried to find it with her.

She never found it.

* * *

It was so close to the end of filming- that meant it was close to the time Sara could ask Wato out for a coffee date. She was significantly more happy and less skeptic at that episode, but like opposites, Wato was significantly more on edge and more fearful of ghosts.

Even though Sara had stopped her snark a while ago, Wato still acted very irritable in the area.

"Do you think we should leave the place? Cut the recording early?" Sara whispered in Wato's ear, and she could not help but flinch when Wato jumped at her voice. "Don't force yourself if you don't feel well..."

Sara thought for a bit.

"Or if the spooky ghosts are haunting you."

"No," Wato said bluntly, narrowing her eyes, "I... Let's just finish this quick, okay? It's just the bad atmosphere in this house- Who ventilated this place, anyway?"

When Wato's voice rose, it was time to go back into the filming mood. Sara could not help but worry when they continued to investigate the room where Wakana died, and she worried even more when Wato yelled at her when Sara had attempted to make her smile before they were about to enter the most haunted room of the house.

The two fell silent, after that. The only time they began talking again was after Sara's turn.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sara asked, once she was out of the room. No demons, ghosts, nor vampires- like usual. Wato did not seem to think the same way.

"I'll be fine, Sara," Wato said, a bit more coldly than how they had talked before, "I'll be back in five minutes, like usual."

Sara paused for a bit. She never knew how nice the name 'Sherly' felt.

"If you don't, should I come in for you?" Sara mumbled in her ear, but Wato just pushed her aside, her head bobbing in a vague nod.

She never sounded a reply, even as the door shut. Five minutes would pass by agonizingly, Sara thought, but she would make it. She hoped that when Wato came out, she would come back to normal.

Sara leaned awkwardly on one of the walls, crossing her arms and lowering her head.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Six minutes.

Her worries sky rocketed when she checked her watch. One minute too late. She exhaled a breath that she did not know she had been holding ever since, and looked around the interior of the hallway. Rotten, rotten, rotten-

"H...help... Sherlock-"

Sara's ears immediately perked at the mumbled plea of help from the thin bamboo walls, her body tensing as she heard another grunt. Maybe she was joking with her- knowing that she wouldn't be too jazzed about it when she joked about being possessed.

Then, the camera crew ran out, and in front of her eyes, the door slammed shut again, even though no one was there. Of course, there was the possibility of the crew putting too much force on the door as they opened it, but... then there was the scream.

That meant it was much more serious that she had thought it was.

Immediately, Sara ran towards the door, her fingers curling around the edges of the door to pry it open, to no avail. Then, glancing around, she threw the camera equipment she had on her to the floor, before she pried open the door with charcoal black claws.

The door was haphazardly thrown to the side after prying it open, Sara immediately jumping into the room, her head spinning and her body hot to the touch.  

Her eyes set on Wato's pallid figure on the floor, staring at something in front of her eyes, and surprisingly, a black, shadowy demon hovering over her, spikes protruding from its skull and spine.                                                        

"I see, there really is a demon in this house, huh?" Sara glowered at the demon, her claws cracking as it sharpened.

"What's the problem you have with my friend over there?"

Saliva and blood bubbled from its lips, dropping down and dissolving into an inky black liquid on Wato's face as it attempted to speak. Sara slowly approached the demon, her eyes trained on the creature. Her ashen claws grabbed onto Wato, pulling her out of that creature's grasp. She heard Wato groan, and blood dripping in her peripheral vision. She did not look very well.

Sara apologized in her head, but she looked at the creature, never taking her eyes off it. She gently pulled Wato's arm over her shoulders, making sure she was able to stand.

"Can you leave? I thought this place was going to be less dangerous for us."

"Wa.krr...n...ra..." It gurgled once more. Sara was about to quicken her pace, preferring to forcibly exorcise the ghost from the world with her own powers, but she paused.

"Wa..rr....kan..." Sara widened her eyes upon realization.

"Could it be... Wakasugi Wakana? The victim of that case..."

Sara frowned, scarlet eyes fading back into brown, although her demonic hands remained the same. She interlaced her fingers with each other, humming to herself. She furrowed her brows, thinking.

"The case in 1987... The syringe disappeared in the early morning, and the next day, Wakana died and her older brother went missing... He was found three years later, dead in the woods next to a shrine. Two murders in a week. The mother was arrested, but she died in prison. The family went mad with grief."

Sara closed her eyes, re-imagining the scene. Her mother, talking about the Wakasugi Family Case- a syringe under the mattress, letters in a shrine, the criminal never found, but... A hint of doubt. More investigations. Surrogate parents frustrated at the unsolved case.

"You knew that your mother didn't kill you, though."

The demon seemed to be less aggressive as she spoke. Its stance was no longer waiting to pounce on the two women. Instead, it seemed almost soothed- scared, even.

So, it really was not a demon, after all.

Sara sighed. It was merely a frightened ghost, driven by anger from her murder.

"The killer was Yuuki Kaito," Sara finally spoke. More memories flood back, about witnesses and family and friends and lovers and revenge.

"Sakura had a best friend, Kariya Misuzu. She was engaged with a man named Yuuki Kaito, and their marriage was very soon. However, just before the marriage ceremony, Sakura got into a car accident while driving her friend to the wedding. Sakura lived, but Misuzu didn't."

Sara quickly glanced at Wato, frowning as blood continued to drip onto the floor.

"Yuuki Kaito went mad with grief too. He wanted Sakura to feel the pain of his loss, and so he murdered Wakana. Of course, he intended to kill off Daichi too, once his job was done."

The shadowy creature shrunk down as Sara spoke, and soon, what was once a demonic creature with shining, red eyes and spikes turned into a young ghost.

"Thank you," it whispered, a small smile on its face, "for finding out the truth in such a short time. I'm sorry I-"

Sara sighed.

"It was lucky that I didn't immediately think you were a demon," Sara said, averting her eyes. "So, can you leave?"

The ghost soon faded away into the sky, and soon enough, Sara left the room too,  carrying Wato in her arms.

* * *

 

"W... Ouch, my head.."

Director Hatano had given them yet another break, after she had seen Sara carrying Wato with a tense expression on her face. After a few minutes of trying to come up with excuses, she merely smiled, telling them to sit on the floor before she continued the recording. Sara received a first aid kit from another staff member, so before Wato woke up, she quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it up in a plain, white bandage.

At least, Wato managed to wake up before the next day arrived.

"Ugh.... What happened? All I knew was..."

Then, Wato's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I should've caught some vampires here, huh?"

Sara immediately panicked when Wato removed the camera strapped onto her chest, glancing through the footage collected from the recording session. Without thinking, Sara quickly placed a hand on her camera, nudging Wato stiffly as her hand shifted back into its clawed glory. No one should have seen that- not even Wato. She probably would hate her if she found out, really.

"So, uhm, Wato, I hope you're alright?" Sara asked, an awkward smile on her face, "say, it is late, and you almost slept until the end of the day, so..."

"O-oh, I see... Ah, that's troubling," Wato breathed out exasperatedly, "I'm so sorry, I really don't know what happened... Maybe if I looked at the footage-"

Sara immediately pulled her hands away as Wato turned to look at the screen of the camera, only to be greeted with an error message.

'I'm sorry, but the data from your camera has been corrupted.'

"W-wait, what?!" Wato yelled, jumping up from her spot on the floor. "Noo! All my precious ghost-proving footage...!"

Sara smiled stiffly.

"Ah, that's too bad. Maybe the ghosts didn't want to be filmed." Well, _she_ did not want to be filmed.

"No, don't joke about that! What about my footage? I was so sure I could get some footage with this..."

Wato slumped back onto the floor, camera laying on her stomach. She blew her fringe away from her face.

"Why are you so worried about it? Shouldn't you be relieved that there aren't any life-threatening ghosts in your area?" Sara asked, putting her hands on her chin. Wato sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, you supernatural skeptic... Ah well, I guess we'll see if we can get any more footage of it after the break."

"Alright, girls!"

Just then, Director Hatano's voice called out to them from a megaphone.

"We shall resume filming for this episode! Good work to everyone so far, especially our hosts, Tachibana Wato and Futaba Sara!"

Sara could not help but to let out a laugh of relief. She quickly stood up,  dusting her trenchcoat of any imaginary dust, before she turned around to offer a hand to Wato.

"Filming resumes," Sara says matter-of-fact, "we should eat afterwards. I'm hungry."

Wato laughs, taking the hand Sara offered her.

"Of course, Sherlock. Of course."

* * *

"SARA DID YOU SEE THAT? OH MY GOD I SAW SOMETHING SHERLOCK VAMPIRES ARE SO REAL. SO REAL!"

Sara snickered at Wato's reaction, placing her clawed hands behind her back.  Apparently, since the Wakana ghost was too powerful, the other minor ghosts that she had seen were all in hiding. Now, they were all out and roaming about, and she could finally have some entertainment.

She turned her hand around to face an unsuspecting ghost, before her hands contorted into sharp, animal-like claws. If a ghost could turn paler and if it had feet, the ghost she had just frightened (for Wato to get footage of, mind you) was certainly proof of it.

"That could be a million things," Sara scoffed at Wato, standing beside her with a proud smile, "and none of those things are ghosts."

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY... TO BE HONEST... i was going to write about how sherlock fights the demon wakana with epic martial arts... but my brain just told me to get sherlock to solve her death. i know... you guys want to see our girl stab a demon with a knife... but!!! it IS how actual japanese spirits pass on though... to find out why they're stuck on the world and make it disappear, so they can pass on peacefully.
> 
> and then there's the very generic demon descriptions... but i got too into this au so i just let them be :(
> 
> secondly, i was thinking, since this was a very normal modern au with watolock, i shouldn't kill off her parents. i think i didn't kill them in the end GFHGF it was very fun to toy around with one of the cases in the series! i made it so the cases that sherlock solved in the canon series had to be investigated in the past, and what better way than to use her parents as detectives?


End file.
